Meet the IronBots!
by N Harmonic
Summary: the promised drabbled about Tony and his personified kiddies also technically a sequel to my other story. and the drabbled are on there too. since this is a story of one-shots that means it will always be complete
1. Meet Arthur

**Meet Arthur**

**My First Drabble for the IronBots!**

**Hey, this is my first drabble, sorry it took so long to write it but ideas come and go~ -_-U**

**I know the IronBots can't have emotions given the obvious face problem but it means more to say 'he smiled happily' rather than 'if he could he'd smile' so that's what I'm gonna do.**

**My drabbles, my rules!**

"Arthur, my tea please," Bruce requested lightly, holding his hand out.

"Yes doctor."

Mark XXXI, Arthur, was a lab assistance. Originally created for Tony, Arthur chose a fancy towards biology, chemistry, and bio-engineering. Bruce used him the most. Arthur was royal blue and lavender.

"Sir," Arthur said, holding the tea mug out.

"Thank you," Bruce replied, not looking up from the monitor.

Arthur looked at the screen; processing the equations.

"May I inquire what these equations are for?" he asked lightly; hoping to help.

Bruce glanced at him then looked back. "More on the other guy," he replied quietly.

Arthur frowned, searching. ""Sir, if I may be so bold," he began.

Bruce glanced at him and Arthur hesitated.

"Dr. Erskine said 'the serum does nothing but improve what is already there'."

Bruce tensed and silently calmed himself. "That was bold," Bruce said tersely.

Arthur smiled lightly. "I believe you to be amazing beyond compare Doctor Banner, even better than Mama and papa."

Bruce stared at him in shock, and then he smiled bashfully. "Thank you Arthur."

Arthur smiled. "You're welcome, doctor."

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BTW Mama is Jarvis and Papa is Tony.**


	2. Meet Legolas

**Meet Legolas**

Mark XVII, Legolas, pulled back the cord of his bow. Kinetic energy and electrical power created an arrow. Using scanners, equations, and the surrounding measures, Legolas took perfect aim and fired. As it soared through the air in the matter of seconds, he used eternal magnets and radio waves to keep it on course. Finally, it hit the target, dead center.

Clint whistled. "Pretty good," he said impressed.

Legolas shrugged. "I guess," he replied.

Clint looked at him. "You guess? It's dead perfect! Hell I wish I could shoot like that!" he said.

Legolas tilted his head. "It's merely my internal processor doing it for me," he said. "In truth, I wish I could turn it off."

"Turn it off?" Clint asked incredulously. "Why?"

"It gets boring," Legolas huffed. "Always getting bullseye means I have no reason to practice, no reason to do what I love."

Clint frowned in sympathy; it was reasons like that he was glad he was human and imperfect. He understood now. Suddenly, he smirked to himself.

~The Next Day~

Legolas didn't know what to say as he stared at a smug Clint and grinning Tony.

"All done Clint," Tony said, patting his shoulder. "Have fun."

Tony left and Legolas looked towards the target. The target had been moved, in fact, it's moving in circles, back and forth, and up and down.

"Hit that," Clint said smugly.

Legolas gave Clint a look. Thanks.

Legolas smirked. "You're on," he grinned.

Legolas pulled back, the arrow appearing and notching. He let it fly.

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Imagine that ending where you are like face to face with that arrow and it would just, end the page, like bring the black screen with it… I try…**


	3. Meet Engineer

**Meet Engineer**

Tony and Mark XXIX, Engineer, were silent as they looked at thousands of blueprints of teleporting systems. Engineer was Take2 for Arthur, built for Tony and his interest of engineering and building. The two were currently looking for a way to get the suits to Tony faster; he couldn't wait for them if he was in the middle of a fight.

"Jarvis, narrow the list to complete and working or capable of working models," Tony said.

"Mama, please add to that models that can transport metal and flesh safely," Engineer added.

The 'prints narrowed down to ten. Tony and Engineer looked them over briefly.

"Which would you recommend?" Tony asked openly.

Engineer frowned in thought. "What's the heaviest one can transport?" he put out.

One came forward.

"_The E-675, Contact, can transport at 600 pounds at the most," _Jarvis said.

"Nice," Tony nodded. "What's our heaviest suit?"

"_Igor as 342 pounds and Hulkbuster at 400 pounds; that's a combined 742 pounds."_

"I like those statistics," Tony said lightly.

"Any problems to the items teleported?" Engineer asked curiously; this might be the one.

"_No test have been made due to lack of resources. I would suggest multiple tests."_

"Noted," Tony and Engineer replied, lost in thought.

"It doesn't looked like Dr. Richards wrote how the object would get from point A to B," Engineer said.

Tony hummed in agreement. "Jarvis, contact Herbie and ask if Stretch got the rest of these 'prints."

"_Yes sir."_

Engineer grimaced. "These plans don't lead to a conclusion of more notes," he said lightly.

Tony grimaced too. "I'm kind of hoping he's hording them for himself," he replied.

"_I hope your hopes weren't too high,"_ Jarvis said dryly.

"Darn," Tony muttered then clapped his hand. "Okay! Throw up something!"

"Chips," Engineer supplied.

"Continue," Tony urged.

"Upgrade the chips we already have and the machine can use that as a beacon," Engineer said.

Tony nodded. "A good idea but also bad," he said.

"How so?"

"Have you seen the holes I get in just one mission?"

"Ah."

…

"Satellites?" Engineer asked.

Tony looked at the 'prints again. "Eh," he said.

"_If I may sir," _Jarvis began,_ "the blueprints suggest that it requires two teleporters. Perhaps you build a smaller version and place it on the suit somewhere to be thrown. Like a disk perchance."_

Tony and Engineer looked at each other. "Alright Jarvis/Mama!" they said.

"I'll begin the blueprints!" Engineer said, rushing to the giant rolls of blue paper.

"I'll call our usual and get the tech coming!" Tony replied, going the other way.

"_Sir I think I should be the one to call,"_ Jarvis said in amusement.

Tony turned around. "I'll get some coffee and motor oil," he revised.

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Expect the teleporter in future drabbles, hopely. What Avenger should I do next?**


End file.
